1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing physical access control (PAC) and recording data, media containing PAC and recording data (for example, high density optical discs, such as Blu-ray Disc) and apparatus and methods for recording and/or reproducing data to and/or from the media.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Media, for example, optical discs may be used for recording a large quantity of data. Of the optical discs available, a new high density optical media (HD-DVD), for example, the Blu-ray Disc (hereafter called as “BD”) is under development, which enables increased recording and/or storing of high definition video and/or audio data.
BD further includes a rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE), Blu-ray disc writable once (BD-WO), and Blu-ray disc read only (BD-ROM).
Currently, one problem with existing systems is the potential incompatibility between drives of different versions, for example a drive of a previous version with a previous set of capabilities may have difficulty interacting with a medium that has interacted with a drive including at least one capability from a subsequent set of capabilities.